


John Casey Has Warm Mushy Feelings For Chuck Bartowski

by kayd (KayD)



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Chasey, Fighting, Kissing, M/M, Season 2 spoilers, these nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayD/pseuds/kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been noticing feelings he wasn't happy about, but the very idea of not acting on them immediately made him itch.<br/>Kind of spoilers for Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Casey Has Warm Mushy Feelings For Chuck Bartowski

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in months/years - this may be really rough.
> 
> Been stuck on these two idiots for days now, I just wish they'd touch mouths and not for the purposes of vaccines.

It was that damn fight. Watching Bartowski take out all those Ring operatives without breaking a sweat, it did something to him. He couldn't get the look of confidence and the presence of pure power out of his head. 

John Casey is not a man of feelings. The very idea of feelings makes him angry. Feelings for Bartowski made him outraged.

Yet here he stood, looking across the room at Chuck Bartowski, all decked in sparing gear,  _feeling stuff._  Unacceptable. How Walker got through day to day life while feeling for Chuck, Casey couldn't begin to understand. Honestly didn't want to. The last thing he needed was for this to become a day to day thing.

He shook himself loose, edged to the middle of the room, and took his stance. He watched as Chuck's face went slack while he flashed and again shuddered because God, he hated how much he liked that idiot's face.

"Alright, Bartowski," Casey growled, trying to sound cocksure and cold, "Gimme your best shot."

Chuck grinned wide and they both drove in, fists flying. Chuck got a strong uppercut right to the side of Casey's jaw just as Casey managed to box him across the ear. The hits that flew stung and based on Chuck's completely not arousing grunts and groans, Casey was landing some solid blows.

But then Casey's punch came in too slow and Chuck caught his arm and came in close and flipped him hard over his shoulder. Casey struck the floor with a solid THWOMP and the air left his lungs in a swift hiss. Chuck stood over him looking almost shocked. And then suddenly much too smug. Casey reached up fast, grabbed behind Chuck's ankle, swept his leg out from under him. Then as soon as Chuck hit the ground, Casey rapidly rolled over to his hands and feet and pounced, pinning Chuck, slamming his hands hard onto his shoulders, straddled over his hips.

Chuck groaned in disappointment and probably pain and shook his head. But then he let out a small laugh and tapped the floor, letting Casey know he was done. But Casey was frozen, his goddamn feelings bubbling right in his ears. 

Chuck looked - fuck him - attractive, face flush with exercise and happiness, messy hair matted with sweat, unfairly pretty eyes wide. His shining grin was slowly fading and he was starting to look a little concerned.

John knew. He knew, better than most, not to have feelings for an asset. He knew better than anyone not to have feelings for this asset in particular as he would most likely have to someday kill him. He knew all these things, but none of that knowledge stopped him from surging forward and pressing him lips against Chuck's. 

Chuck immediately froze solid under Casey, eyes much wider now than before and all of the laughter gone from them. His hands came up to John's shoulders as if to push him away, but as his fingers twisted into the fabric of John's shirt, his eyelids dropped and his mouth went soft under John's. 

John felt the change and went for it. His own eyes fell closed and he started moving his lips, first gently, but quickly becoming rough and demanding, tongue and teeth. Chuck opened his mouth to his and then it was two tongues and two sets of teeth and two heavy bodies rubbing together, pressing and grinding as they drove the air right out of their lungs and fought to find it in each other's mouths. 

Full minutes passed before they pulled away, John looking down on Chuck, who was now even more flushed, more messed, and more happy. The feelings glowed in John and he cursed the Intersect, the CIA, and his own foolish mind as Chuck looked up at him, a smirk slowly spreading over his lips.

"I knew it. You  _do_ have warm mushy feelings for me."

Casey made sure to shove down hard on Chuck's shoulders as he stood, sighing as he extended a hand to help Chuck up. This could potentially really suck. But as Chuck came up flush against him and John pulled in a deep breath as their groins made definite solid contact, maybe that wasn't all bad.


End file.
